


Chocolate Kisses

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The milk chocolate melts in your mouth...and in your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

“This isn’t funny in the slightest, you realize.” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Fred and George. “I know you think you’re quite clever…”

“Actually, we know we’re quite clever,” George informed her.

“Not the point she was trying to make, old chap,” Fred whispered loudly.

“Regardless,” Hermione continued through clenched teeth, “I want you to fix it right now.”

“Er, well, you really probably don’t.” George said, offering her a somewhat apologetic smile. “As the cure, in this case, might be worse than the disease.”

“Not, mind you,” Fred gave George a look that was part exasperation and part undisguised glee, “that you have a disease, dear. It’s just…er…”

“What,” Hermione’s teeth seemed to clench tighter, “exactly did you do to me?”

“Well,” George cleared his throat. “We…that is, you…er…”

“What my illustrious twin is trying to say is that you inadvertently managed to eat one of our kissable confections.” Fred grinned. “Mind you, you managed to do this because we’d slipped them onto a seemingly innocuous plate of chocolates that Mum brought from the store.”

“What did you do to me?” Hermione’s voice grew at tight as her teeth.

“Well, judging from the results,” George pressed his lips together and stifled a laugh before continuing, “you appear to have ingested First Kiss Fudge.”

“Which is?”

“Well, it’s sort of two-fold, which is really what’s so brilliant about it…”

“What George means to say is that the reason you have a blinking, shining aura about you is because you’ve not been kissed before, but you needn’t worry in the slightest.”

“And why, pray tell, is that?”

“Well, it only lasts for a short period of time.”

“How long?”

“You know, you’re going to have to have your parents look at your teeth if you keep them clenched that tightly.”

“How long!”

“Er…well, we’re not exactly sure. We really didn’t have anyone to test it on, as everyone’s apparently been kissed before except for you, which might bring up a question or two for you to ask ickle Ronnikins, if you’re so inclined.”

“You don’t know?” Her teeth finally unclenched as she took a step toward them.

“According to the recipe, it should only last for a half-hour.”

“Or until you get your first kiss from the person who gave it to you.”

“Which, by the way, explains the orange spots.”

“Orange spots?” Hermione lifted one of her hands and gave out a restrained shriek. “And when do those go away?”

“Those are a bit more problematic, but I’m sure you can appreciate that the manifestation can be completely catered to the giver for a slight extra fee. We’re Weasleys, so they manifest in orange spots a bit like freckles.”

“It will be a bit difficult to applaud your ingenuity while I’m strangling you,” Hermione snapped. “Now how to do I get them to go away?”

“Well, you could wait,” Fred suggested, “and hope they disappear before dinner. Or…well, there is one other solution.”

“But that’s going to be a bit tricky as well.”

Hermione sighed, her body still tight with anger and annoyance. “Of course it is.”

“You see, Fred initially put all the chocolates on the plate.”

“So I have to kiss Fred.”

“But then the plate sort of tipped and I replaced them all.”

“So I have to kiss you.”

“Er, we’re not sure.”

Fred cleared his throat. “Really, the best way to do it would be to kiss us both.”

“Both of you.” Her lips curled into a snarl. “I have to kiss both of you.” She inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Well, that I can do while I strangle you.”

“There is one more problem.”

Hermione sighed and sank into the nearest chair, burying her head in her hands. “Of course there is.”

“The reason that we initially placed these chocolates on the plate to sort of lure the unsuspecting into tasting them, which before you say anything, we are quite aware is entirely unethical and a questionable business practice and we plan to never do it again until we need unwitting test subjects, is that a bit of the batches got mixed up.”

“I don’t want to hear any more, do I?” Her voice was muffled by her hands, the sheath of her hair hiding her entire face from them. “It’s just going to get worse.”

“The First Kiss Fudges were boiling in the cauldron when someone…”

“In a bit of a drunken stupor…”

“Tossed in a batch of True Love Truffles.”

“We’re working rather hard on the Valentine’s Day trade this month.” Fred moved over and sat on the arm of her chair, patting her softly and awkwardly on the back. “George was a bit upset as he’d been tossed over by…”

“That’s really enough of that, Fred.” George joined them on the chair, settling on the arm opposite his twin. “Hermione doesn’t really want to hear about what brought this on.”

Hermione sighed and looked up, her eyes bright. “What, and I’m fully aware I’m going to regret asking this, what does a True Love Truffle do?”

“Well, by itself it just lets you know if the person you’re kissing is your true love. There’s this sort of shock that goes right to your…well, you feel it quite vividly.”

”And combined with the First Kiss Fudge?”

“That would be the problematic bit, love.” Fred blew out a breath. “We’re not quite sure what happens when you mix them. We’d hoped that we could get Harry and Ginny or Mum and Dad to given them a try, but…well, here you are.”

“When am I going to learn that it’s imperative that I never eat anything when the two of you are in the same house?” She rubbed her palms on her jeans and exhaled deeply. “All right. What do you think it will do?”

“Well, if our calculations are right…”

“And they’re rarely wrong.”

“…You give us each a kiss and then you’ll either get a incredible shock or nothing will happen or…”

“Well, the or is sort of up in the air.”

“And the spots will disappear?”

“Yes.”

“We think.” Fred grinned weakly. “We’re not sure how the First Kiss concoction will be affected by the other either.”

“So I could have these spots for the rest of my life?”

George tapped her on the nose with a fingertip. “Freckles aren’t so bad, you know.” He then lifted his finger and ran it gently over the curve of Hermione’s cheeks, tracing her own pale freckles there. “Once you get used to them.”

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we.” Hermione stood and planted her hands on her hips. “All right. Who’s first?”

“Again, there are inherent problems with that.”

Hermione sighed. “Of course.”

“Given that we were both involved in the process of making them…”

“And in mixing them up,” Hermione snapped.

Fred nodded. “And in mixing them up, we’re afraid you might need to kiss both of us.”

“At the same time.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Hermione’s hands were planted firmly on her hips and her foot tapped an annoyed rhythm on the carpet, causing a thin fog of dust to rise from it. “I’ve only got one mouth, don’t I?”

“Well…” George snapped his mouth shut at Fred’s warning glare. “Er, that is, perhaps we could help you out there.” He tilted his head slightly. “I’m going to move a bit closer, all right? Promise not to hurt me?”

“I promise. Though once these blasted spots are gone, all bets are off.”

“I can live with that.” He cocked an eyebrow toward his twin. “Fred?”

“Right then.” Fred moved closer as well, the two of them sandwiching Hermione between them. She stood still, stiffly unmoving as Fred’s hands found her waist and turned her slightly, her back to him as she faced George. “The best thing is to work into it slowly.”

“Slowly?” Her voice had a high edge to it, slightly hysterical. “Might I remind you about…oh.” She stopped as he brushed her hair aside, his lips moving along her neck. “Oh.”

George smiled and copied the gesture, his mouth caressing the other side, his hands on her shoulders. “Slowly is best, love.”

“Wouldn’t want to make a mistake,” Fred agreed as he slid his hands slightly higher, letting them slip under the hem of her t-shirt. “Never know what might happen if we didn’t do it right.”

“R…right.” She shivered slightly as George found her earlobe, nipping it lightly. “It would be…bad.”

“Very bad.” George agreed.

Fred brought up one hand and caught her chin, turning her head slightly. His breath feathered over her lips as he bent his head. “Catastrophic.”

Her lips parted as he found them, his tongue brushing against them for a brief moment before disappearing back into his mouth, his lips wet and warm on hers. Hermione shuddered and moaned quietly, her lips parting as another hand caught her chin and turned her head, George’s lips replacing Fred’s easily.

She shuddered again and arched her back, her chest pressed hard against George as Fred ground against her arse. She broke the kiss and gasped for breath. “One…one question.”

“The spots are gone,” Fred assured her in a quiet rasp.

“The aura’s gone,” George added.

“What happens if I get the shock?” She licked her swollen lips and swallowed hard. “From both of you?”

“That,” Fred assured her, moving the three of them toward a low couch as George fished out his wand and locked the door, “is a discussion that has absolutely nothing to do with chocolate.”

George smiled. “At least not the first time.”  



End file.
